La Chikon no tama el ultimo fragmento
by Tsukine
Summary: Konnichiwa! este es mi primer fic! Con el pesar de i alma...Shippou muere ;;, Inuyasha se separa del grupo, todo esto por un misero fragmento de la perla! Dejen reviews! Arigato! Ojlala les guste!
1. La partida de Kagome y la aparicion de K...

Este es mi primer fic! Porfavor dejen reviews!!!!!! No me gusta decir esto pero me obligan ¬¬... Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Rumiko Sensei... yo solo los uso para mis historias...  
  
La Chikkon no tama Ultimo fragmento  
  
Capitulo 1: La partida de Kagome y la aparición de Kikyo  
  
Inuyasha y su grupo iban caminando, ya poseían 3 cuartos de la perla, y Naraku poseía casi un cuarto,... solo faltaba un fragmento por recolectar, Ni siquiera el mismísimo Naraku sabia en donde se podría encontrar tan preciado fragmento que significaría un radical cambio en la vida de todos...  
  
Inuyasha: Arsh! Ahora en donde se habrá metido ese maldito bastardo de Naraku...  
  
Kagome: (con su típica sonrisa) Inuyasha, no te preocupes que pronto lo encontraremos... no te enfades...  
  
Inuyasha: que no me enfade!? Que petición tan absurda! Podría haberlo matado la vez anterior! Si no hubiera sido por que TU! Te metiste en la pelea!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha...  
  
Shippou: y ahí se van otra vez...  
  
Kagome: ABAJO!  
  
Inuyasha: No fastidies! Ojala no estuvieras aquí para no tener que aguantarte!  
  
Kagome: bueno! Si eso es lo que quieres me iré! Pero no vuelvo esta vez!  
  
Inuyasha: (se da media vuelta) pues bueno! Pero déjame MIS fragmentos!  
  
Kagome: ningún problema! Aquí tienes los mugrientos fragmentos! (le lanza los fragmentos) (Inuyasha los atrapa)  
  
Kagome: Sango, por favor préstame a Kirara para irme de aquí!  
  
Sango: pero tu... (piensa un rato) si es lo que quieres Kagome...  
  
Kagome: adiós Sango, adiós Shippou, adiós Monje Miroku, hasta nunca Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Kagome parte en Kirara, se va hacia el pozo... Mientras tanto Inuyasha fue tras ella  
  
Sango: usted cree que le pida que se quede su excelencia?  
  
Miroku: No lo sé sta. Sango... no lo creo  
  
Shippou: ese perro tonto de seguro lo empeora (comienza a llorar muy fuerte)  
  
Mientras tanto en el pozo...  
  
Inuyasha: ya date prisa en irte Kagome!  
  
Kagome: No me apures Inuyasha! (pensando) porque... por que esto esta pasando...  
  
Kagome se va e Inuyasha rompe el pozo con una roca gigante (lo rompe, no lo tapa como en otras ocaciones) En eso llega Kikyo  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha, veo que por fin echaste a esa chiquilla a que se valla para su casa...  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo! Que haces aquí?!  
  
Kikyo: que forma de recibirme...  
  
Inuyasha: lo siento... (piensa) pero que me esta pasando...  
  
Kikyo se acerca a Inuyasha y le dice: Inuyasha... mi querido Inuyasha, ahora esa niña no se podrá interponer entre nosotros...  
  
Inuyasha la mira y se va... Mientras tanto Inuyasha llega en donde Miroku y Sango...  
  
Miroku: y que paso Inuyasha?  
  
Sango: y... donde esta Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha: ya se fue a su época para siempre... y yo me aseguré de eso, porque rompí el pozo...  
  
Shippou: que tu que!?  
  
En eso llega Sesshoumaru...  
  
Continuara... 


	2. Kamichi y Kenta

Capitulo 2: Kamichi y Kenta  
  
Sesshoumaru: Ya veo que reaccionaste y mandaste a esa niña a su respectiva época no?  
  
Inuyasha: Sí algún problema? Ahora para que viniste  
  
Sango saca su boomerang  
  
Sango: No vendrás a pelar no?  
  
Inuyasha: si es eso, que sea en otra ocasión... tengo cosas más importantes que hacer...  
  
Sesshoumaru: No me interesa! Vas a pelear con migo o te mataré!  
  
Inuyasha: Grrrrrr... odio que seas tan repulsivo  
  
Sesshoumaru lo ataca con sus garras Inuyasha recibe el ataque y de vuelta ataca a Sesshoumaru con colmillo de acero, usa el viento cortante, Sesshoumaru sale herido, y golpea a Inuyasha, pero se da cuenta de que viene Kikyo y se detiene...  
  
Sesshoumaru: veo que tienes una invitada, mejor me iré...  
  
Sesshoumaru se va caminando, Inuyasha se va a perseguirlo pero se detiene cuando Kikyo lo toma por el hombro...  
  
Kikyo: porque te fuiste cuando te vi en el pozo?  
  
Inuyasha: porque sé que es lo que ibas a hacer... (se sonroja)  
  
Kikyo: pues ya lo sabias? Bien pues veo que aún prefieres a esa mujer la tal Kagome...  
  
Inuyasha se queda callado.  
  
Kikyo: lo sabia, pero porque!? Ella ya se fue para siempre... no volverá!  
  
Inuyasha: no es eso, si no que...  
  
Kikyo: veo que aquí solo sobro...  
  
Inuyasha: no Kikyo...!  
  
Pero Kikyo ya se había ido...  
  
De repente aparece una chica... tiene una apariencia misteriosa, despide un olor distinto al de Naraku...  
  
¿?: Inuyasha... que bueno que te encuentro... quiero que me des algo...  
  
Inuyasha: primero que nada, como te llamas!... Feh! Como te atreves a pedirme algo a mi!  
  
Kamichi: yo soy Kamichi, y quiero los fragmentos que posees, no soy aliada de Naraku, solo los quiero para ser mas fuerte y de una vez por todas matarte!  
  
Inuyasha: que?! No me conoces y quieres matarme? No intentes quitarme nada! No podrás! Por lo demás soy muy superior a ti en fuerza, te lo aseguro!  
  
Kamichi: Inuyasha, te insisto de buena forma en que me des esos fragmentos!  
  
Miroku se le acerca: Srta. No le gustaría tener un lindo hijo con migo?  
  
Kamichi: que?!!! Quien se cree que es usted! Aléjese depravado!  
  
Sango mira a Miroku y se enfurece: Su excelencia ella es nuestra enemiga!  
  
Miroku: ^^ si lo se pero no me puedo contener a preguntarle a esta señorita tan linda...  
  
Sango: HUM! Usted es insoportable!  
  
Kamichi se sonroja y luego dice: Ahora van a morir!, Kenta ven aquí !  
  
Cuando Kamichi dice esto aparece un demonio Leonidas (hombre león) que por lo que se ve esta dispuesto a matar a todos los aquí presentes, claro sin contar a Kamichi.  
  
Kenta: Kamichi- Sama! Que desea?  
  
Kamichi: Inuyasha el no te recuerda algo?  
  
Inuyasha: ya se porque me quieres matar! Es porque...  
  
Continuara... 


	3. La muerte de Shippou y el beso de Kamich...

Capitulo 3: La muerte de Shippou y el beso de Kamichi  
  
(recuento del capitulo anterior: Inuyasha: Ya sé porque me quieres matar, es porque...)  
  
Inuyasha: es porque, yo fui quien asesinó a tus padres!  
  
Kamichi: Así es! Inuyasha, no creerías que olvidaría que fuiste tu quien mató a mis padres... nunca lo olvido, y nunca lo olvidaré...  
  
Sango(muy impresionada): Inuyasha, tu... asesinaste a sus padres!  
  
Inuyasha: yo... pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo Kamichi...yo era mucho mas inmaduro  
  
Kamichi: Inuyasha, no importa el tiempo en que se cometió, lo importante es que se cometió...  
  
Inuyasha: pero ellos me estaban atacando!  
  
Kamichi: porque tu te robaste la perla de Chikkon!  
  
Inuyasha: No fue así Kamichi! Tus padres la robaron! Yo la fui a recuperar!  
  
Kamichi: como sea! Yo no quiero matarte! Pero es mi dever!  
  
Inuyasha: Pero...  
  
Kamichi: tu sabes que yo no te odio Inuyasha... todo lo contrario...yo mas bien te amo  
  
Inuyasha (muy impresionado): cómo que tu?¡ 0.o Kamichi se acerca a Inuyasha... Inuyasha retrocede como sabiendo que se venía...  
  
Kamichi: mis padres murieron a tu causa... y yo no quiero que tu mueras a la mia...  
  
Inuyasha: Kamichi contrólate!  
  
Kamichi se seguía acercando a Inuyasha, hasta que lo tomo por los brazos y lo besó.  
  
Todos ahí presentes incluyendo a Inuyasha: 0.0  
  
Inuyasha se separó de ella al instante  
  
Inuyasha: Kamichi quien te crees que eres!? * Limpiándose la boca con la manga de la chaqueta *  
  
Kamichi: lo siento! Pero... es que tu me atraes mucho Inuyasha! Es lo que mas odio de ti! Que no puedo matarte a causa de que te amo!  
  
Inuyasha: yo... yo bueno... Kamichi pero... no ... tu sabes que yo no te amo  
  
Kamichi: es justamente por eso que te mataré!  
  
a Shippou le sube la cólera a causa del beso que le dio Kamichi a Inuyasha  
  
Shippou: esto es en el nombre de Kagome! Fuego mágico!!!!  
  
Kamichi sin darse cuenta recibe el ataque  
  
Kamichi: Tu zorro! Kamichi: Kenta! Mata a ese zorro!  
  
Sango y Kirara se ponen delante de Shippou pero Kenta las golpea y ataca al pobre y miedoso Shippou. Shippou vuela por los aires, y al caer, sus ojos sin rastro de expresión alguna dejan en claro que estaba muerto.  
  
Inuyasha: Shippou! Kamichi, te voy a matar!  
  
Continuara... 


	4. La pelea contra Kamichi y los recuerdos ...

Capitulo 4: La pelea contra Kamichi y los recuerdos de Sesshoumaru  
  
Inuyasha: Kamichi! Esto ya es demasiado!  
  
Kamichi: Inuyasha... tu estas... tu estas llorando!  
  
Todos ahí presentes menos Inuyasha: 0.0  
  
Inuyasha: Kamichi no confundas las cosas! No estoy llorando!  
  
Kamichi: Inuyasha, yo no quería...  
  
Inuyasha: ya no importa lo que querias! Tu misma lo dijiste, lo importante es que se cometió!  
  
Sango , Kirara e incluso Miroku derraman sus lagrimas por Shippou!  
  
Inuyasha: Kamichi, es por eso que no te amo, es por eso que te odio! Por tu forma de hacer las cosas! Por que actúas primero y luego piensas en lo que hiciste! Es por eso que siempre te eh rechazado! Y es justamente por eso que ahora y aqui mismo moriras!  
  
Ahora las lagrimas de todos e incluido Inuyasha se hacen notar mas que nunca.  
  
Kamichi: Aunque me duela tendré que matarte Inuyasha, por lo que me acabas de decir!  
  
Kamichi comienza también a llorar.  
  
Kamichi saca su espada y ataca con el Shitsu no Hake Rui, que es la técnica especial de su espada Shiru.  
  
Inuyasha lleno de furia hace el Baku Riu Ha y mata a Kamichi, ahora solo quedaba Kenta, quien uso sus garras mortales en contra de Inuyasha, este se dejo a atacar, y cuando Kenta lo tenia atrapado, Inuyasha uso sus garras y lo hizo explotar.  
  
Inuyasha: Ese fue tu fin Kamichi  
  
Sango y Miroku van a donde se encuentra Inuyasha a vitorearlo  
  
Pero Inuyasha se sentía muy culpable de lo que le había pasado a Shippou.  
  
Miroku le hizo una tumba al pequeño zorrito y la bendijo.  
  
Miroku: Ojala tu espíritu joven descanse en paz y que siempre nos acompañes Shippou. Adiós.  
  
Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru apareció Kikyo.  
  
Sesshoumaru: que quieres miko  
  
Kikyo: Quiero saber, quien es tu madre y cual es tu historia  
  
Sesshoumaru. No te lo diré, quien te crees que eres?  
  
Kikyo hace un extraño hechizo el cual parece hacer que Sesshoumaru le haga caso en todo.  
  
Kikyo: ahora yukai, quiero que me cuentes como se llama tu madre.  
  
Sesshoumaru: mi madre se llama Mitsuko, pero murió cuando yo tenía 7 años Kikyo: y tu padre, cual es su nombre?  
  
Sesshoumaru: su nombre es Inutaisho  
  
Kikyou: ya veo, y dime tu, en lo mas profundo de tu alma, sientes cariño por Inuyasha?  
  
Sesshoumaru: yo? Por Inuyasha? La verdad...  
  
Continuara... 


	5. El cariño de Sesshoumaru? y el regreso d...

Capitulo 5: El cariño de Sesshoumaru? Y el regreso de Kagome  
  
Kikyo: dímelo! Lo quieres o no?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: yo... yo si.. si lo  
  
En ese momento sale del trance y se enfurace  
  
Kikyo: pero... pero como pudiste 00  
  
Sesshoumaru: tu creíste que yo caería en esa trampa tan vulgar?  
  
Kikyo: pues la verdad si, eso era lo que me esperaba, pero veo que eres mas fuerte de lo que esperé  
  
Kikyo da una vuelta rodeando y registrando a Sesshoumaru, este la sigue con la mirada.(una mirada que por cierto es tan fria.   
  
Kikyo: pero, me dijiste todo lo que necesitaba, ahora me iré.  
  
Sesshoumaru: De mi nadie se burla!  
  
Kikyo: Pues veo que soy la primera  
  
Sesshoumaru: eso ya lo veremos!  
  
Sesshoumaru ataca a Kikyo con su látigo, Kikyo se deja llegar, pero se regenera.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Kikyo como tu...  
  
Kikyo: pues ya se bastante de ti, como para ser inmune a tus ataques, te lo agradezco Sesshoumaru, eres un gran amigo (Kikyo sonrie)  
  
Sesshoumaru: Callate! Amigo tuyo será el híbrido, pero yo!? Perdoname que te diga, soy lejos lo mas distante a un amigo!  
  
Mientras tanto Kagome en su época sintió que algo pasaba en el árbol sagrado... miro a ver que pasaba, y vio una especie de túnel que parecía llevar a la época de Sengoku. Kagome fue corriendo y entró, no podía esperar a ver a Inuyasha Shippou y los demás...  
  
Mama de Kagome: Kagome tu ce---na... a donde fue esa chiquilla ahora?  
  
Kagome ya había llegado a Sengoku  
  
Kagome vio a Inuyasha y a los demás caminando muy tristemente, Inuyasha no iba molestando como siempre. Si no que iba... callado?! Y además de eso, falta... Shippou!  
  
Kagome fue corriendo hacia Inuyasha y lo abrazó por detrás. Inuyasha la ignoró, como si ella no estuviera allí Luego fue a saludar a Sango y Miroku  
  
Kagome: hola Sango!  
  
Sango (llorando): hola Kagome  
  
Kagome: hola Miroku!  
  
Miroku (casi llorando): Srta. No es hora de estar feliz  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha? Y tu?  
  
Inuyasha: No te das cuenta de que falta Shippou?! Lo mataron! Por si no lo sabes!  
  
Kagome: QUE ?!  
  
Kagome se queda pensando ahí parada mientras los demas avansaban, luego se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente  
  
Sango: Vamos por ella  
  
Miroku: Si  
  
Inuyasha: Yo me espero aquí con Kirara  
  
...Continuara... 


	6. La esperanza de Shippou y la extraña apa...

Capitulo 6: La esperanza de Shippou y la extraña aparicion.  
  
Kagome (seguía llorando): No!! No puede ser que Shippou haya muerto!!!  
  
Inuyasha (muy triste como todos): Bueno...vas a tener que aceptarlo...  
  
Al fin Inuyasha también había ido a buscar a Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Tiene que haber alguna forma de Re vivirlo!  
  
Miroku: pues... no lo creo Srta.  
  
En eso aparece Myouga  
  
Myouga : Pues, la verdad Señorita, si la hay, hay una forma de revivir al pequeño Shippou  
  
Inuyasha: Viejo Myouga de donde saliste  
  
Myouga: estube, casi siempre, ecepto cuando vino esa chica llamada Kamichi y lo...  
  
Myouga no puede continuar su oración puesto a que Inuyasha lo aplasta.  
  
Inuyasha: si! Este... vino Kamichi y me.. me... me dijo que me mataría y yo la mate (Pensando -- Gracias a dios no le dijo)  
  
Miroku: Pero Inuyasha no fue que---  
  
Inuyasha le tapa la boca Inuyasha: si, si ella se fue...  
  
Inuyasha se lleva a todos ,excepto a Kagome, a un lado apartado  
  
Inuyasha: no le digan nada a Kagome entendido!?  
  
Sango: pero...  
  
Inuyasha: pero nada! Se callan!  
  
Miroku: el joven Shippou le habría dicho...u.u  
  
Inuyasha: esa es la ventaja de que ya no este  
  
Esto provoca que Sango se enfade mucho y por primera vez en la historia de Inuyasha Sango lo golpea con mucha fuerza.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! Quien te crees  
  
Sango: te lo tenias merecido! (comienza a llorar)  
  
Todos vuelven hacia donde estaba Kagome  
  
Kagome: que paso?  
  
Inuyasha: Esteee... no... no importa Kagome, no era nada... absolutamente nada... * Inuyasha mira de reojo a los demas*  
  
Myouga: bueno les diré la forma de revivir a Shippou... La única forma es utilizar a la Chikkon no tama para revivirlo...  
  
Inuyasha: que que!?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, si esa es la única forma, así será , ahora por favor entrégame los fragmentos que te pasé anteriormente.  
  
Inuyasha: NO!  
  
Kagome: nunca creí decir esto, pero si eso es lo que quieres, estamos en contra! Yo iré sola a buscar los fragmentos para revivir a Shippou!  
  
Sango: yo voy con tigo Kagome!  
  
Miroku: lo siento Inuyasha, pero iré con ellas, su causa es mejor.  
  
Inuyasha: hagan lo que quieran! No me importa!  
  
Inuyasha se va, mientras que todos los otros se le quedan mirando...  
  
Kagome: (en voz baja) Inuyasha... Esto es por ti Shippou (se voltea y mira la pequeña tumba de Shippou)  
  
Mientras tanto Inuyasha, que ya estaba lejos, ve a una Miko...  
  
Miko: Buenos días, que deseas?  
  
Inuyasha ve que algo brilla mucho en ella, no solo su sonrisa, también algo material, además ella se parecía mucho a Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha: tu, posees el ultimo fragmento de la perla! 0.0  
  
Tsatsuki: Primero, quiero saber tu nombre si se puede...  
  
Inuyasha: yo me llamo Inuyasha, y veo que...  
  
Tsatsuki: hola Inuyasha, yo me llamo Tsatsuki...  
  
Inuyasha: Tsatsuki, posees un fragmento de la perla! Tsatsuki: Si Inuyasha, poseo un fragmento, pero no te lo puedo dar si no se quien eres, Además lo necesito para derrotar a Naraku,  
  
Inuyasha: yo también quiero matar a ese bastardo, sabes a donde esta?  
  
Tsatsuki: por supuesto que se, el está hacia el noroeste yo voy hacia allá  
  
Inuyasha: Pero, me podrías llevar hacia donde se encuentra? Por que si me dices que no yo te juro que te...  
  
Tsatsuki lo interrumpe  
  
Tsatsuki: si, por supuesto que te guiaré  
  
Inuyasha y Tsatsuki se van hacia el noroeste pero de pronto aparece Kouga...  
  
Continuara... 


	7. Aliados o enemigos? Mitzuki la falsa yuk...

Capitulo 7: aliados o enemigos? Mitzuki la falsa yukai  
  
Kouga: Perro rabioso! En donde esta mi Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: como que tu Kagome?!  
  
Tsatsuki: que pasa Inuyasha?  
  
Kouga: quee!!??? 0.0 ya tienes novia???  
  
Inuyasha: yo!? Por supuesto que NO!!! Que te estas imaginando!?  
  
Koga: y esa chica? No se parece a esa antigua novia tuya... laaa... a si la miko Kikyo!  
  
Inuyasha: callate! Ella no conoce a Kikyo, y no! No es mi novia!  
  
Tsatsuki: como podria ser novia de alguien que nisiquiera conozco!!  
  
Kouga: que sabia yo que recientemente se conocían! ¬¬ ) es solo una niñita... esta sola? Pobre!  
  
Inuyasha: no te apenes, da igual...  
  
Mitzuki: que tanto hablan... son novios?  
  
Inuyasha: Y otra mas con lo mismo ¬¬*  
  
Tsatsuki: no no somos novios,... solo amigos, si así se le puede llamar T.T  
  
Mitzuki: pues... lo siento mucho...u.u  
  
Mitzuki: Me llevarian a donde Naraku? Tsatsuki: Si por supuesto!!! ^^ Inuyasha: *Pensando* otra vez lo hizo T.T  
  
Continuara... 


	8. El camino del peligro, los enemigos alia...

Capitulo 8: El camino del peligro, los enemigos aliados y los demonios necrófagos  
  
Inuyasha: ya mejor seguimos, esta vez SIN INTERRUPCIONES!  
  
Tsatsuki: bueno...  
  
Kouga: Inuyasha, respeta a la señorita  
  
Tsatsuki: pues gracias joven lobo *ruborizada*  
  
Kouga: solo dime Kouga ^^  
  
Tsatsuki: claro... gracias ^^  
  
Iban caminando normalmente cuando de pronto, un boomerang gigante casi mata a Tsatsuki, solo se salva porque alcanza a saltar  
  
Inuyasha: es Sango!!! Kouga: ahí debe estar mi esposa... Kagome aqui voy por ti!!!  
  
Inuyasha: no si llego antes!!!  
  
Sango: solo vine yo Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: bueno... porque la golpeaste Sango! Tsatsuki: no te preocupes por mi Inuyasha, que importancia puede tener, no me hizo casi nada  
  
Pero Tsatsuki estaba tirada en el suelo...  
  
Sango: Inuyasha, recuerda que ya no somos aliados, y vine a pelear...  
  
En Sango se notaba una cara de tristeza al decirle esto a Inuyasha, era evidente que las aventuras vividas con el no le permitían luchar en su contra...  
  
Sango: Inuyasha!! Perdóname! Es que Kagome me dijo que viniera a quitarte los fragmentos!! Ella está muy triste!!! No soporto que esto siga asi!!  
  
Inuyasha que estaba en posición de ataque, se detiene al ver la cara de Sango  
  
Sango: pero... es mi deber acabar con tigo ahora! Kouga: Inuyasha... no era tu amiga? Inuyasha: *mira de reojo a Kouga* Si pero algo pasó, no te lo contaré Tsatsuki: Inuyasha!!! Detras de ti!  
  
Sango había lanzado su boomerang Inuyasha escuchó tarde, y el boomerang le dió...  
  
Kouga: jajajaja... Inuyasha que idiota! Te dio el boomerang de una humana!  
  
Kouga se da cuenta de que tras él, alguien lo amenazaba con una flecha sagrada  
  
Kouga: que...quien es!  
  
Tsatsuki: yo Kouga! Tsatsuki, no vuelvas a reirte de Inuyasha, recuerda que el te permitió venir, y si te ríes de el otra vez, esta humana te matará con una flecha  
  
Kouga: tranquila Tsatsuki, no te enfades, yo solo jugaba Kouga baja el arco con la flecha con la mano y la mira Kouga: una señorita tan bonita no deve enojarse por tonterías ^^  
  
Tsatsuki: gracias Kouga, no se que me pasó  
  
Kouga: No es nada, pero... vi que ese boomerang te dió antes, estas bien?  
  
Tsatsuki: si eso creo...  
  
Mitzuki que habia estado callada todo el tiempo, se acerca a Kouga y a Tsatsuki  
  
Mitzuki: Tai-yukai Tsatsuki, se que soy solo una niña, pero... creo que esa herida esta muy grabe  
  
Tsatsuki se mira una gran herida que tenia en la pierna  
  
Mientras tanto unos metros mas allá  
  
Sango: Inuyasha! Que hago! No quiero pelear pero... es mi deber!!  
  
Inuyasha: Sango, devuélvete y dirás que no pudiste con migo, que estaba con aliados y cosas así...  
  
Sango: esta bien Inuyasha...   
  
Inuyasha: pues adiós Sango...  
  
Sango da media vuelta y se marcha...  
  
Un rato después, Sango iba por un camino en un bosque... iba sola, los demás la estaban esperando al final del camino...  
  
Sango: este lugar me da muchos escalofríos... y Kirara no esta aquí...  
  
Se escucha un ruido tras de unos arbustos  
  
Sango: quién es!  
  
Sango saca su boomerang y se pone en guardia  
  
Los arbustos tiemblan muy fuerte  
  
Sango piensa: su excelencia... porque no esta aquí ahora...  
  
De los arbustos salen unas cosas deformes, Sango por sus conocimientos de exterminadora sabia que esas cosas eran demonios necrófagos... sabia que estaba en problemas...  
  
Sango: aléjense!!!!  
  
Demonio 1: Llamen al jefe Jetsumaru! Aqui hay una buena comida...  
  
Sango mira aterrada y se aleja un poco  
  
Jetsumaru: mmm...delicioso!!!  
  
Sango: cállate!!! Hirai kotsu!!!!!!!!  
  
Jetsumaru: pensaba dejarte vivir y ser mi esposa!!! Pero como te atreviste a cometer tal falte de respeto hacia mi te mataré y te comeré!!!  
  
Sango: *vuelve a retroceder* AYUDAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Jetsumaru: niña tonta... nadie escucha tus gritos dentro de este bosque hay un hechizo... no podrás salvarte...  
  
Sango: No!!! Su excelencia lo necesito!!!!  
  
Los demonios comienzan a lanzarse a Sango  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar...  
  
Miroku: Señorita Kagome!  
  
Kagome: si Miroku? Miroku: siento que hay que ir por la señorita Sango...  
  
Kagome: porque? Ella es una chica muy fuerte...  
  
Miroku: siento que esta en peligro... y nunca me equivoco!  
  
Kagome: pues bien!  
  
Miroku: Señorita Shi... es cierto el ya no esta... bueno, no perdamos mas tiempo  
  
Los 2 se montaron en Kirara y partieron...  
  
Pero en el bosque...  
  
Sango: suéltenme!!!!!!!!!  
  
Los demonios estaban dispuestos a devorarla, Sango lo creyó todo perdido...  
  
Continuara 


	9. Una notita para uds

Tsukine: Hola!! Me gustaría pedirles perdón porque ahora ultimo no podré escribir mucho, porque eh estado muy ocupada y como estoy de vacaciones me la paso saliendo... pero ya esos 8 capítulos en un día me parecen bastante ^_^u (por lo menos para mi capacidad)  
  
Inuyasha: Aún me tienes lavándome la boca por ese beso!!!!  
  
Tsukine: Inuyasha... No te preocupes... agradece que es lo único malo que te ah pasado!!  
  
Inuyasha: Si...claro...aparte de que estoy con Kouga ¬¬ eso es un pecado!!!  
  
Tsukine: ya cállate o te haré algo peor ¬¬...  
  
Inuyasha: a si?... como que ¬¬  
  
Tsukine: u.û*... haré que Sesshoumaru te gane!!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! Ni tu puedes hacer tal cosa!  
  
Tsukine: a no? Muajajajajajajajajaja...  
  
Inuyasha: 0.0 que pretendes  
  
Tsukine:¬¬ seguir con mi vida si tu me dejarás...  
  
Inuyasha: wow! Que coincidencia ... yo iba a decir lo mismo!!  
  
Tsukine: ya me hartaste!! Kamichi!!!!! Ponte lapiz labial!!!  
  
Inuyasha: 0.0 Noooo!!!!!!!!! Me callaré!!! Pero no me hagas eso!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tsukine: Ok... pero ahora dejame seguir vivendo tranquila!!!... en lo que iba... a si, bueno no podré escribir en un tiempo... pero pliiiiiiis dejenme reviews!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
